world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Infantry Weapons of World War II
This page lists every infantry weapon used by each nation that fought in World War II. United States During the war, the United States had greatly increased its military inventory of infantry weapons since the times of World War I to avoid repeating the same mistakes of relying on outsources weapons. Below is a list of all infantry weapons that were created and used by the United States. This does not include captured weaponry. Knives and Bayonets *Ka-Bar *M3 Trench Knife *M1 Bayonet *M1905 Bayonet *M1917 Bayonet *M1918 Knuckleduster knife *Carlson's Raiders machete (Collins No. 18 Pattern) *M4 Bayonet *V-42 Stiletto *OSS/SOE Wrist dagger Pistols *Colt M1911 *Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless *Colt M1917 *Colt Commando Special *Colt Official Police *FP-45 Liberator *Smith & Wesson Model 10 *High Standard HDM *Smith & Wesson Model 27 *Liberator M1942 Bolt-Action Rifles *M1917 Enfield *M1903 Springfield Semi-Automatic Rifles *M1 Garand *M1 Carbine *M1918 BAR *M1941 Johnson Shotguns *Winchester M12 *Winchester M37 *Browning Auto-5 *Winchester M1897 *Coach Gun *Ithaca 37 Submachine Guns *M3 "Grease" Gun *M1928 Thompson *M1A1 Thompson *M2 Hyde *M50 Reising *M55 Reising *United Defense M42 Light Machine Guns *Lewis Gun *M1941 Johnson *Browning M1919 Heavy Machine Guns *Browning M1917 *Browning M1919 *Browning M2HB Anti-Tank Weapons *M1 Bazooka *M9 Bazooka *M18 Recoilless Rifle Grenades and Rifle Grenades *Mk. II Grenade *M7 Grenade Launcher *M15 White Phosphorous Grenade *T13 Beano Grenade Mortars *M1 Mortar *M2 Mortar Flamethrowers *M1 Flamethrower *M2 Flamethrower Mines *M1 AT Mine *M2 Mine *M7 AT Mine *M4 AT Mine Miscellaneous *OSS/SOE Crossbow Germany During World War II, Germany had developed a long line of various weapons to issue to their infantry units. The most prominent being the standard rifle and the machine gun which made up the majority of the weapons available to German infantry with submachine guns and anti-tank weapons supplementing them. Knives and Bayonets *S84/98 III bayonet *Mauser Ersatz bayonet *Mauser Export bayonet *VZ Knife bayonet *M36 flight and utility knife *HJ Fahrtenmesser Hiking Knife (Hitler Youth Knife) *SA Service Dagger *SS Officer's Dagger *RAD Hewer *Luftwaffe Flying Officer's Dagger *Luftwaffe Dagger 1937 version *Heer Officer's Dagger *Kreigsmarine Officer's Dirk Pistols *Astra 300 (Spanish made) *Astra 400 (Spanish made) *Astra 600 (Spanish made) *Astra 900 (Spanish made) *Star Model B (Spanish made) *MAB D (French made) *Unique Kriegsmodell (French made) *Browning M1935 GP (Belgian made, designated Pistole 640(b) by the German military) *Dreyse M1907 *FEG 37M (Hungarian made, designated Pistole 37(u) by the German military) *Radom wz. 35 Vis (Polish made, designated Pistole 645(p) by the German military) *Sauer 38H *Volkspistole *Walther P38 *Mauser C96 *Luger P08 *Mauser HSc *Walther PP *Walther PPK Bolt-Action Rifles *Karabiner 98 *SDK Carbine *Gewehr 98 *Gewehr 98/40 *Gewehr 24(t) (Czech made) *Gewehr 33/40(t) (Czech made) *vz. 24 (Czech made) Semi-Automatic Rifles *Gewehr 41 *Gewehr 43/Karabiner 43 *MKb42(W) (Prototype) *StG 44 *StG 45(M) *Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 (Towards the end of the war) *Knorr-Bremse Paratrooper Rifle (Prototype) Submachine Guns *MP 28/II *MP 34 *MP 36 *MP 38 *MP 40 *EMP-35 Light Machine Guns *FG 42 Heavy Machine Guns *MG 42 *MG 15 (later on in war) *MG 13 *MG 34 *MG 51Z *MG 81Z *MG 08 (used by Gebirgsjäger) *MG 131 *MG 151/15 *MG 151/20 Anti-Tank Weapons *RPzB 43 Panzerschreck *Panzerfaust *Panzerbüchse 39 *Panzerwurfmine (L) Grenades *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Model 39 Eihandgranate *Model 43 Stielhandgranate *HHL-3 AT Grenade *BK-2H Chemical Grenade *Model 42 Nebeleihandgranate Mortars *Granatwerfer 34 *Granatwerfer 36 *Granatwerfer 42 Flamethrowers *Flammenwerfer 35 *Flammenwerfer 41 *Abwehrflammenwerfer 42 Mines *SMi-35 Mine *Tellermine 35 *Tellermine 29 *Tellermine 43 *Glasmine 43 Miscellaneous *Luftwaffe M30 Drilling Soviet Union The common trend among Soviet infantry weapons used during World War II is that they were reliable and uncomplicated to maintain in the field. While perhaps not as advanced as contemporary nations' weapons, they proved popular among troops of both sides. Knives and Bayonets *NR-40 Combat Knife *NR-43 Combat Knife Pistols *Tokarev TT-30 *Nagant M1895 *Colt M1911 (Lend-Lease) *Tokarev TT-33 Bolt-Action Rifles *Mosin Nagant M1891/30 *Mosin Nagant M38 Semi-Automatic Rifles *SVT-38 *SVT-40 *SKS-45 Simonov *AVS-36 Shotguns *IZH-43 Submachine Guns *PPD-34 *PPD-40 *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *PPS-43 Light Machine Guns *Degtyaryov DP-28 *RPD Light Machine Gun (Disputed use during war) Heavy Machine Guns *SG-43 Goryunov *DShK *PM M1910 *PV-1 *Browning M2HB (Lend-Lease) Anti-Tank Weapons *PTRS-41 *PTRD-41 *M1 Bazooka (Lend-Lease) *RPG-40 *RPG-43 *RPG-1 (LPG-44) Grenades *F1 Grenade *RGD-33 Grenade *RPG-40 AT Grenade *Molotov Cocktail *RG-42 *RPG-43 Mortars *50-RM 38 Mortar *82-PM 37 Mortar *107-HM 38 Mortar *120-HM 38 Mortar *160-HM 43 Mortar Flamethrowers *ROKS-2 Flamethrower *ROKS-3 Flamethrower *Ampulenjot 1941 System Kartukov Mines *TM-38 Mine *TM-44 Mine *OZM-72 Mine *POMZ-1 Mine *TM-35 Mine Great Britain At the outbreak of war, Great Britain was largely under equipped in terms of the types of infantry weapons it equipped its armies with. Many weapons used by the British could be regarded as having World War I-fame, such as the Vickers Heavy Machine Gun or Lee Enfield Rifle. Others meanwhile were more modern such as the PIAT Anti-Tank Weapon or the Bren Light Machine Gun. All of which were used in unison to build the British arsenal. Knives and Bayonets *BC-41 Knife *Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife Pistols *Enfield No. 2 Mk. I *Smith & Wesson Model 10 *Webley Mk VI Revolver *Browning Hi-Power *Welrod Pistol *Colt M1911 (From United States) Bolt-Action Rifles *Lee Enfield (SMLE) No. 4 Mk I *Enfield Pattern 14 *M1917 Enfield (From United States) *De Lisle Silent Carbine *Lee-Enfield No. 5 Mk. I "Jungle Carbine" *Ross Rifle (Canadian) Submachine Guns *Sten Mk. I *Sten Mk. II *Sten Mk. III *Sten Mk. IV *Sten Mk. V *Lanchester Submachine gun *M1928 Thompson (From United States) *Owen Gun (Australian) *Austen Submachine gun (Australian) Light Machine Guns *Bren light machine gun *Vickers K Machine Gun *BESA Mk. II *Lewis Gun *M1918 BAR (From United States) *Charlton Automatic Rifle (New Zealand) Heavy Machine Guns *Vickers Machine Gun *Browning M2 Machine Gun (From United States) Anti-Tank Weapons *Boys Anti-tank rifle *PIAT *Blacker Bombard *No. 68 AT Grenade *Hawkins Grenade *No. 73 Thermos Bomb *No. 74 Sticky Bomb *Northover Projector Grenades *No. 36 Mk I Millis Bomb *No. 69 Grenade *No. 68 AT Grenade *Hawkins Grenade *No. 73 Thermos Bomb *No. 74 Sticky Bomb *No. 76 Special Incendiary Grenade *No. 82 Gammon Grenade Mortars *Ordnance SBML 2-inch Mortar *Ordnance ML 3 inch Mortar *Ordnance ML 4.2 inch Mortar *95-mm Infantry Howitzer Mk II Flamethrowers *Flame Fougasse *Flamethrower Portable, No. 2 Mines *AT Mine G.S. Mk II *AT Mine E.P. Mk II *AP Shrapnel Mine Mk I *AP Mine No. 3 *Flame Fougasse Italy Generally remembered by history as a poor fighting force, Italian infantry were in fact regarded by their German allies as excellent soldiers, however with poor officers and outdated equipment. Regardless, when under the command of established German officers, Italian formations managed to make their equipment work for them and even be effective in combat. Knives and Bayonets *M91/38 folding bayonet *M91/38 bayonet Pistols *Beretta M1915 *Beretta M1923 *Beretta M1931 *Beretta M1935 *Beretta M1934 *Glisenti M1910 *Rast & Gasser M1898 Bolt-Action Rifles *Carcano M1891 *Mannlicher-Carcano M1895 Semi-Automatic Rifles *Fucile Armaguerra M39 Submachine Guns *Beretta M38 *FNAB-43 *TZ-45 *OVP *MAB 38 Light Machine Guns *Breda M30 *Breda M38 Heavy Machine Guns *Breda Model 31 *Breda Model 37 *Fiat–Revelli Modello 1935 *Breda-SAFAT Anti-Tank Weapons *Solothurn S-18/100 (Not from Italy) *Fucile Controcarro 35(P) *Panzerfaust (From Germany'') Grenades *OTO Mod. 35 *SCRM Mod. 35 *OTO Mod. 42 Mortars *Brixia M35 *Mortaio da 81/14 M35 Flamethrowers *Lanciafiamme Model 35 *Lanciafiamme Model 41 *Lanciafiamme Model 41 d'assalto France French weapons in the opening stages of World War II were decently modern in design, though naturally did not get a chance to develop in change with time due to France's early capture by Germany. Many of weapons used by the Free French thus came from British and American stocks. Pistols *MAB D *Star Model 14 *MAC M1935S *Model 1874 Bolt-Action Rifles *MAS-36 *Fusil M1916 *M1886/R93 *Lebel M1886 *Fusil M1917 Submachine Guns *MAS 38 *Sten ('''From Great Britain) Light Machine Guns *FM 24/29 *Darne M1933 *Bren LMG (From Great Britain) Heavy Machine Guns *Reibel MAC1935 *MAC 1934 *Hotchkiss M1914 *St. Étienne Mle 1907 *Hotchkiss M1929 Grenades *F1 Grenade Mortars *Brandt Mle 1935 *Brandt Mle 27/31 Mines *Mle 1939 Japan Contrary to popular perception, most Japanese infantry weapons used during World War II were of good quality and fairly reliable. It was only in the last years of the war that the American strategic bombing campaign had damaged Japanese industry enough to lower quality. While the Japanese generally lacked submachine guns and more modern designs, their infantry units were no less equipped than any other nation's fighting forces. Knives and Bayonets *Type 30 Bayonet *Type 2 bayonet *Type 4 bayonet *Shin guntō (Sword) Pistols *Nambu Type 94 *Nambu Type 14 *Type 26 *Type 10 signal pistol Bolt-Action Rifles *Type 99 *Type 44 carbine *Type I *Type 30 *Type 38 Rifle *Type 97 Sniper Rifle Submachine Guns *Type 100 Submachine Gun *Type 2 Light Machine Guns *Type 11 Light Machine Gun *Type 89 Machine Gun *Type 96 Light Machine Gun *Type 99 Light Machine Gun *Type 97 Light Machine Gun Heavy Machine Guns *Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 3 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 93 Machine Gun Anti-Tank Weapons *Type 97 AT Gun *Type 2 Rifle Grenade *Type 4 Rocket Launcher *Type 99 AT Grenade *Type 3 AT Grenade *Lunge Mine *81mm Recoilless Rifle Grenades *Type 99 AT Grenade *Type 3 AT Grenade *Type 2 Rifle Grenade *Type 97 Grenade *Type 91 Grenade *Type 4 Ceramic Grenade *Type 2 Grenade Launcher *Type 100 Grenade Launcher Mortars *Type 97 81 mm Infantry Mortar *Type 97 150 mm Heavy Mortar *Type 98 320 mm Heavy Mortar *Type 89 Light Mortar *Type 10 Light Mortar *Type 99 81 mm Mortar *Type 94 90 mm Mortar Flamethrowers *Type 93 Flamethrower Mines *Lunge Mine *Type 99 AT Grenade *Type 93 Mine *Type 96 Mine *Type 3 Mine Poland Like France, Poland fielded numerous examples of modern weaponry in its stores, only to be put into German service following invasion. However, it is also notable that Polish engineers continued to work on new designs for underground use, alongside weapons created by other countries. Knives and Bayonets *Bayonet Bagnet 28 Pistols *Radom wz. 35 Vis *Colt M1917 (From United States) Bolt-Action Rifles *Karabinek wz. 1929 *Karabin wz. 98a *Karabiner 98k (Captured from Germany) *Mosin Nagant M1891 (From Soviet Union) Semi-Automatic Rifles *Karabin wz.38M Submachine Guns *Błyskawica *KIS *wz. 39 Mors *Bechowiec-1 *Nagant wz. 30 *Sten Mk. II (From Great Britain) *PPD-40 (From Soviet Union) Light Machine Guns *Browning wz. 1928 Heavy Machine Guns *Ckm wz. 30 Anti-Tank Weapons *wz. 35 Grenades *Granatnik wz. 36 *Filipinka ET wz.40 *Sidolówka R wz.42 *ET-38 ATG *Granat zaczepny wz.24 *R wz. 42 Sidolówka Flamethrowers *K Pattern flamethrower Hungary Hungarian infantry operated with a variety of native weaponry supplemented by several German designs. Generally, Hungarian-made weapons were reliable in the harsh conditions of the Eastern Front and were well liked by their operators. Pistols *FÉG 37M *FÉG 29M *20M flare pistol *42M flare pistol *43M flare pistol Bolt-Action Rifles *FÉG 35M *Mannlicher 31M *Mannlicher M1895 Submachine Guns *Danuvia 39M Category:Lists